


Doppelgängers

by blueishdesire



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Halloween Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueishdesire/pseuds/blueishdesire
Summary: When Armie meets Oliver





	Doppelgängers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta dreamofhorses - a huge and massive thank you!

Armie never thought that one day he would see his doppelgänger. Beside the point, he once played twins in a movie and it was actually funny to see two of him on the screen, coming face to face with himself was an odd and weird sensation. He has the same blue eyes, the shape of his nose and even though his hair are larger, tanned blonde, pushed to the back - it’s the same hair he has on his scalp. The thought that he could just reach and touch it, messed them a little is surprisingly bizarre.

“Oliver” he whispers uncertain. His voice raspy, uneven and so, so quite that his heart beat is more audible than his words.

The man looks at him and smiles, showing his perfect, white teeth and sharp canines (so well known, yet never seen like this before). _La muvi star_.

Armie returns the smile, more reserved and held. He knows he’s practically staring right now and that perhaps he should be more polite and ask things first, but he was never like this anyway. So he stares, right into the same blue eyes, wondering if he too has so many wrinkles visible when he grins. If area around his nose is equally rough and reddish. If the skin around his right ear is more grey.

When their eyes meet, Armie can see playfulness there and he can’t shrug the feeling of stepping in some alternate universe. In parallel world, existing out there, in the same time and space. In world that perhaps rules are different. Love more powerful, hope the sense of existing.

“Where’s Elio?” he finally asks and the name rolls off his tongue with unfamiliar sensation. He repeated this name countless of times before, yet saying this now makes a huge difference. Because he knows that Elio is somewhere here - the human being, build of bones and flesh. Heart beating, muscles working, skin sweating.

“I don’t know. I left him. Remember” Oliver’s tone anguished, melancholic. The last word sounding more like a plea – to him, to the world, to himself? To change it, to make it work. Armie looks at him, for the first time seeing Oliver and not his own face attached to his body, possessed by another spirit. He looks at billowy and short shorts and thinks that maybe … _maybe_ … Oliver has a chance to make it work. To make it work in this parallel universe.

Armie shouldn’t be surprised (but he obviously is) when their surroundings changes and they don’t stand anymore on busy street looking at each other expectantly. It’s the world when you just snap your fingers, blink and everything transforms.

He looks around, tightness in his chest increases.

_Crema_

Looks like not only they changed place, but also travelled back in time. It all looks like in the set with that little vibe, that small hint that it is authentic. No cameras. No director. Only the reality. Armie smiles, content from the first time since looking to this stranger eyes that looked as same as his. He takes deep breath, keeping the air until it hurts and exhales with audible sigh. It feels wonderful – being back. In this place once again. He wants to go to the villa, see this place in this different world. He wants to ride a bike, feel the wind around his ears, feel the tension easing off his shoulders. He wants to stuff his mouth with _gelatos,_ although he’s not even sure there’s any gelateria. He’s almost drowning with the necessity to do all those things again. For another first time, because deep down he knows it will be different and his skin prickles with excitement and his mind screams to find Timmy, because they need to experience this together. Again.

He turns around and opens his mouth to ask, but he closes his lips as soon as he looks at Oliver. Hurt, pain, regret visible in his eyes, when he looks but can’t quite see. Armie curses his stupidity and egoism. For him it’s all excitement, happiness and eagerness. For Oliver it’s remorse, sorrow, distress. 

There’s so much things he wants to say, so much things to ask. It’s unique chance, presented one in million years (though Armie is not sure, he didn’t really heard about something like this). He wants to know everything – he _was_ him for such a long time, the lines between him and Oliver blurred at some point of the journey, as well as both relationships. Sometimes looking at Timmy’s green eyes he saw Elio and those images just stuck in his mind. In the back of his head, being there, constantly reminding. Love is love is love. Not eloquently said, but even though he wouldn’t rephrase it if he had a chance.

This is Oliver chance. He knows it.

“Come on. Let’s find them” he says finally, because he just knows that Timmy is with Elio.

The moment when he found himself face to face with a man that had his face and his body was just surreal – but seeing Timmy alongside with Elio was doing things to his mind. There was so much of Elio in Timmy and somehow so much of Timmy in Elio, but if he wanted to express it with words, he couldn’t find any. Every explanation, every attempt to express his thoughts was futile. He was failing in verbalizing what he perceived. Watching Timmy on the set, mesmerizing himself in Elio. Then watching a movie and seeing some parts, some bits of Timmy that only the ones that had a chance to know him well could see that.

How on Earth he knows where he should look – or rather how both of them just go in the same direction without any question, any uncertainties, any doubts. That good Armie knows Elio to know where to look?! Perhaps it’s Timmy – Timmy he is looking for and finding him is easy. Finding Timmy was always easy. Being with him was just it – _being._ As you, as your true self, there was no need for acting, holding a mask, pretending. He was just _him_.

He wonders if physics rules apply to this alternate universe – or perhaps with just his mind he can summon things, stop atoms from moving, say something without opening his mouth. It’s weird he thinks about it, but this is a new world for him, full of possibilities, chances he might never get.

Slight breeze of wind swipes softly through his cheeks. The ground is firm and warm beneath his feet. He was craving for these feelings just since he left Crema. The sound of water is the sweetest music to his ears, coming in soft waves, taking him inch by inch to finally immersed him in this place. When he opens his eyes (though he can’t quite tell the exact moment when he closed them) he sees both of them and it’s like a punch in the guts.

It is even more bizarre than seeing your own doppelgänger. They look … almost the same, only clothes differentiates who is who. They look up in the same time and Armie just knows that some things are meant to happen. Perhaps not in the reality you know, perhaps not in the way you wanted to, perhaps you even won’t know that they happened.

“It’s good to see you” Timmy says. Softly, tenderly.

Perhaps that’s the only thing he needs. The hope, the almost certainty that in some parallel world it can be possible. He looks at Timmy’s green eyes. Melting in the warmness.

 He knows that too. It’s all they need to know for now. He steps forward, wrapping his arms around Timmy, smiling when he feels his hands around his waist. He hides his face in crook of Timmy’s neck, inhaling deeply.

 _I love this_ he wants to say. So he does and Timmy’s silence is the only answer he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm whatitis-inside on tumblr :)


End file.
